


Here's We Are Again Jane

by trashmomorgana



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmomorgana/pseuds/trashmomorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It appears to be a simple home invasion gone awry but Jane discovers that there is more to this crime then meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on here before but I think I deleted it by mistake?? Oh well; cross posted ff.net

It was a hyperborean day in the heart of Boston and Jane hated these days. Not only did she not like them due to the below freezing temperature but it made her hands ache. Who knew that two miniscule, crescent shaped scars on a cold winter's day could bring so much pain? These were the days she knew that it'd be a rough one.

It was precisely 8:00 a.m. when Jane entered the Boston Police Department alongside her best friend, Dr. Maura Isles. Maura sensed that something was off with Jane and she was determined to find out what it was. "Hey Jane?" She asked as they stepped into the elevator. Maura pushed B1 while Jane pushed 3.

"Yeah Maura?"

"Would you like to join me for drinks at my house this evening?"

"Yeah Maura, that actually sounds great." Maura noticed Jane's voice drift. Now this was really disturbing her.

"J-Jane is there something bothering you?" She hesitated, she normally wasn't indecisive when it came to asking Jane questions but she couldn't figure out why now was any different?

"I'm fine Maura." She said robotically.

"We've been friends for seven years, four months and fifteen days and I can tell when you're lying to me. Jane you can tell me anything."

"My tell isn't as simple as yours Maura. I don't break out into hives when I even think about lying." She snapped at her.

"No you don't but-" she was interrupted by Jane.

"BUT NOTHING MAURA! I SAID I AM FINE!" Maura tried her very best to suppress the giggle but didn't succeed.

"Would you care to inform me as to why you're laughing?"

"That's it."

"That's what, Maura?"

"Your tell."

"What do you mean?"

"When you say you're fine, you're really not. There is something deeper taking place than you're letting on. I began to take notice after you've taken on a hard-bitten case and couldn't deduce the mystery, after what happened with Hoyt and after Frost died.." Jane just stood there, expressionless. Maura was right, something is bothering her but she couldn't figure out how to tell her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Maura spoke again. "Jane what's wrong?"

"I-" The elevator doors opened to the squad room. "I'll tell you tonight." She hopped off the elevator.

"Ja-" The elevator doors shut before Maura could finish her sentence. Jane stood there, facing the elevator. She took in a deep breath, turned around and walked into the squad room with her head held high. She went to go sit at her desk when her phone rang. "Rizzoli."

Downstairs, Maura plagued her mind with a series of questions. What's going on with Jane? Did something occur within the last 12 hours that could seriously damage her mental health? Was she sick? Was she pregnant? Was she attacked? 'Oh god' she thought, 'she was sexually assaulted. Maura what is the matter with you? Do you always think the worst scenarios rather than thinking that maybe she's just having an unpleasant day and just feeling a little under the weather.' Her thoughts were soon interrupted when her phone rang. "This is Doctor Isles"

The dynamic duo arrived shortly after one another. They both entered the house and were horrified at the sight. Jane knew today was going to be a bad day. Boy was she right. She walked over to Maura and the body was tied down to a chair. "What have we got Maura?"

"Male, late 40s early 50s, gunshot wounds to the thigh, torso and head."

"Execution style." Jane shook her head.

"Yes, it appears to be so." Jane looked at the wall behind the body.

"Maura how many total bullet holes are in John Doe."

"John Doe is actually James Sawyer and he has…" she paused to count, "three gunshot wounds, no through and throughs"

"What are you thinking Jane?"

"If John Doe-"

"James Allen Sawyer" Maura interrupted.

"If Mr. Sawyer has three bullet holes, none through and throughs then where did these two bullets come from." One of the CSU techs walked passed Jane "Did you guys locate a weapon?"

"No we didn't Detective." Jane thought for a moment. The CSU tech started to walk away when Jane called him back again.

"Hey wait, you got anything to pull these bullets out?" The tech set his kit on the ground and pulled out what appeared to be blue tweezers and handed them to Jane. "Thanks" Jane pulled a bullet and examined it closely. Korsak looked over her shoulder.

"There's too much damage to this bullet. Check for shell casings." Her and Korsak parted ways and began looking for casings. A few minutes of non stop searching, Jane heard Korsak call out to her. "Over here Jane"

"What've you got Korsak?"

"9 millimeter shell casing."

"Mhmm"

"What are you thinking Jane?"

"I'll let you know when we get the body to-" She heard a noise.

"Jane?"

"Shh" Jane put her hand up, "You hear that?" There was a distant thud and faint cry. Jane grabbed her side arm and went in search of the the noise. She checked every bedroom downstairs while Korsak checked the kitchen and first floor closets. Jane indicated upstairs to Korsak. He took the lead. "Maura, hang tight while I check upstairs"

"What am I hanging tight?"

"It's just a- never mind. Just stay there." Jane rushed up the stairs. She could hear the faint cries of a small child coming from the master bedroom. She crept to the door and pushed it open slowly with her right hand, gun in left. Korsak right behind. What they saw terrified them even more than the scene downstairs. "MAURA!" Maura instantly knew something was wrong. She ran as fast as her feet could carry here in heels. She never thought she'd sprint in Christian Louboutins but she did today. She entered the master bedroom and it looked like a scene from Dexter. Blood splatter covered the walls, the bed, and the floor but that's not what alarmed her.

'Scalpels. Scalpels through her hands. That's impossible, he's dead. Jane shot him to protect me.' Maura could feel the bile rising. The girl couldn't be much older than sixteen.

"He's back." She could her Jane's voice crack.

"He can't possibly be back. It's impossible to come back from the dead." She said as she went to the girl's aid.

"Maura, you can't tell me that he's not back because there are scalpels through her hands!"

"Jane you shot him in the hospital room. I was there!"

"I know you were but this is too eerily perfect to be a copycat." Jane started to rub her scars. Maura checked for a pulse.

"Call an ambulance, she has a pulse. It's weak but it's there." Jane couldn't move as if she were suddenly paralyzed. "JANE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" She didn't move. Maura ran to the other side of the room and grabbed the house phone.

"9-1-1 Operator what is your emergency?"

"This is Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts,I need an ambulance at 5876 E. 2nd Street. Quickly!" Maura's voice was full of urgency.

"An ambul-" Maura hung up the phone, that was all the reassurance she needed. She rushed to the girls side. She started to stir. Maura didn't know what to do. Her patients were typically of the deceased variety. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm Doctor Isles, the Chief Medical Exam- I'm Maura. Can you tell me your name?"

"L-La-Lauren" her voice cracked. Maura could see Lauren resisting the urge to let the tears fall. The next question she asked chilled her to the bone? "Is a Detective Rizzoli here?" This pulled Jane and Korsak from their momentarily catatonic state. "I'm going to go get EMS" Korsak said.

"I'm Detective Rizzoli, please call me Jane" Jane walked toward Lauren. "Why do you ask?"

Lauren hesitated, "H-He told me to give you a message if I was alive by the time you arrived." She let a single tear fall from her face. Jane walked over to her and wiped away the tear.

"What did he tell you?"

"Here we are again, Jane." Jane felt a pang in her chest, like she'd been hit by a semi truck going a hundred miles an hour. She had to ask even though she'd knew what the answer would be.

"Lauren, w-who did this to you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

She choked a sob, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry." She cried harder. Korsak came up with EMS. They carefully removed her from the bedroom to not disturb any evidence. They got her all strapped up and they began hooking her up to IV fluids."Wait, Who did this to you?" She swept Lauren's hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. Lauren hesitated.

"You can tell me, you're safe now." Jane could hear her heart beating in her ears.

"The… Su-Surgeon." She choked out. Jane let out a sob she didn't know she was holding back.

"Jane, did she just say who I think she said?" Korsak asked. She nodded her head 'yes'. Maura placed a hand on Jane's back and began to rub circles.

"We'll get him Jane." Jane couldn't process what Maura just said.

She felt her whole world crashing down with two words. "The Surgeon" She could hear Lauren's voice repeating over and over in her head, "The Surgeon", "Here we are again, Jane." The nightmares were nearly non existing now and she felt like she's back to square one. She managed after four years to control her nightmares and now she felt that they'd come back even worse this time. She broke, "He's back"


	2. Chapter 2

'He couldn't be back' she thought. She shot him. She'd begun to second guess herself. 'What if it wasn't him? He did manipulate a lot of people, myself included.' She brought herself back to that dark day. Maura, in the hands of her worst nightmare, scared and scalpel to her throat. 'Oh god, what if he'd slit her throat that day? Jane, stop it. Maura is here, she's alive and well.' She remembered Maura choking out sobs. Jane tried to shake it from her mind as best as she could. She needed to focus on Hoyt. The events replayed in her head; it finally clicked. The way he held the scalpel. In their first encounter, Hoyt said that they were very similar in the way that used their hands. He felt more power, more control with the use of his left hand, but the one in the infirmary used his right. Jane smacked her hand against the steering wheel. "DAMMIT!" she shouted. She pulled her phone off of her hip and texted Maura.

**Will you and Korsak head to the hospital and check on Lauren?** She tossed her phone in the cup holder of her car and tapped her thumb on the steering wheel waiting for the traffic light to turn green. She heard buzzing from the cup holder.

**Yes. Might I ask where you're going?**

**That's not important right now Maura. I just need you to check on her. I need you to keep her safe.** Jane heard honking from a disgruntled driver behind her. "ALRIGHT!"

_That's not important right now Maura. I just need you to check on her. I need you to keep her safe._ Maura's concern was growing greatly. "Detective Korsak, will you accompany me at the hospital?" Korsak could hear the concern in her voice.

"Is everything alright Dr. Isles?" Korsak turned to face her. He could see the tears welling in her eyes. His paternal instinct took over, he walked over and enveloped her into a hug. She tensed at first but she accepted it. The tears she was holding back slowly fell.

She whispered, "I don't know" She felt his hand rub circles on her back. They stayed like that, uninterrupted silence for a few minutes until she felt him pat her back gently.

"Let's go check on Lauren, yeah?" Maura nodded into his chest. She slowly pulled away but Korsak wrapped an arm around her and kept her close while they walked to their cars.

"Will she be okay Vince?" Now he knew Maura was scared, she always called him detective.

"I've known Jane for a long time. She's hit a couple of rough patches here and there but she always manages to come out stronger than the time before. Don't worry about her Maura. She's a fighter and she always has been. She'll get through this."

"Should I go look for her?"

"I'd give her some time alone. She just found out one of her worst nightmares has come back to haunt her, she just needs time to breathe and she has to do this on her own." Maura nodded and got in her car. She waved to Korsak as he drove past and she sat there for a moment. Maura started to overanalyze once again. 'Jane could be severely injured… She's fine.' She threw her head back, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She grabbed her phone and texted Jane.

**Don't do anything irrational. Call me soon. Please -Maura xx** She tossed her phone into her designer handbag and set off for the hospital.

Jane stepped out of her car and hustled into her apartment building. She needed booze, a lot of it. Her neighbor tried to say hello but she ignored him. She unlocked her door and locked it again in record time. Her heart started racing. She couldn't believe Hoyt was really back, it was making her physically sick. She went to her liquor cabinet she cracked open her most expensive bottle of bourbon whiskey, A H Hirsch Reserve. She pulled out a glass, poured herself a shot and nearly choked on it because of how fast she drank it. Then she poured herself another shot, then another, then another. Out of sheer frustration, she hurled her glass at her front door. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey, stormed into her bathroom, turned on the shower and stripped.

While undressing, she saw the two scars on her abdomen. She scoffed at the one on her hip, "God Jane, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're an idiot.' She stared at the one that went from her belly button down to her waistline. She shook that image out of her head. She took off her pants and noticed the other scar on her left leg. This scar began from the outside of her calf, just below her knee and ran all the way up to her inner thigh and stopped at her bikini line. She traced the scar lightly, bile began to rise in her throat rather quickly. Another incident she'd wished she forgotten. She'd been so stupid and deserved everything that happened to her that night. She could hear her heart beating in her ears as she remembered what they'd said. 'Bad girls need to be punished'

Stepping into the shower, Jane realized that the water wasn't hot enough so she turned the knob all the way hot. All of a sudden she felt violated, dirty. Images of that night came flooding back rapidly. She sat down in the tub and reached out to grab the bottle of whiskey. She took a large swig. She drank it like water, she didn't care how much it burned her throat going down. Her eyes felt heavy, she set the bottle in the tub and brought her knees her chest. Her head hit the tile and she let the water burn her skin.

In a spur of the moment, Maura decided that Jane was more important and that Lauren could wait. The drive was considerably short due to Maura's speeding which she _never_ did. Using the key Jane gave her, she let herself into the apartment. She heard the shower running and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Maura walked to the bathroom door and knocked three times. "Jane?" No answer. She jiggled the handle, 'Why would Jane lock the bathroom door in her own home?' She knocked louder this time and there still wasn't an answer. "Jane I'm coming in." Maura used her shoulder to force open the door. The door didn't budge, she yelped in pain. She decided to take a different approach. She took what she learned in her many physics courses and applied them to this situation. Focus on pushing your all of your energy through the door.

Maura walked over to the shower and slowly opened the curtain. Jane was curled into a ball, she couldn't tell if she was breathing. She shook Jane, she wasn't stirring but she was mumbling. "No.. please let me go."

"Jane."

"Stop please, I'll behave."

"Jane" she said more sternly and grabbed her arm to shake her.

"No no no no no, please stop." Jane started to cry. Maura didn't know what to do, she panicked. In that moment Jane's olive skin resembled that of a sunburn, but it would dissipate after getting out of the steaming hot room. She took notice that the water was still relatively warm. Reaching across the tub, she turned the knob from all the way hot, to about half way. Maura felt that it would be incredibly rude of her to go from scorching hot to nearly freezing even though Jane would do that very thing to her. Once Jane started to stir, she turned the knob again from a lukewarm setting to a little colder of a setting. Maura placed her hand to Jane's temple and rubbed circles with her thumb. "Jane"

"Maur" Jane tried opening her eyes but closed them quickly. She couldn't bring herself to look at Maura. "Whata you doin here?" Maura could hear the slurring of her words.

"Open your eyes"

"What no medical terminology from the famous Dr. Isles?" Her voice was deep. Maura could tell she was drunk, no she was tanked.

Rather than answering Jane's question, she shut off the water and she simply gestured for her to step out of the tub. Maura saw the panic in her eyes and she suddenly left the room, leaving Jane puzzled. Jane was completely thrown by her actions towards her. She got nervous, maybe Maura had figured out what they did to her. She brought her knees to her chest and absent mindedly started rocking back and forth. Maura suddenly burst through the door with three towels in her hand and before Jane could ask she said, "Since you've decided to stay in the tub, I figured I'd join you." Maura placed one towel in the tub so her skirt wouldn't be ruined by water and gave the other two to Jane. Jane gave her the famous 'what the hell are these for' look. "So you wouldn't get cold." Jane looked at her again. "Oh right, my apologies." Maura put her head down and saw Jane's left leg extend and brushed against her. She looked up slightly and noticed the scar.

"How old Jane?" Jane felt a ping in her chest, she saw it. Then she felt Maura's hand on her calf and she tensed. Jane's heart began to race. "Jane how old were you?" She said softly. Maura softly rubbed her thumb back and forth.

"Sixteen." she whispered. Maura was just about to go further in her line of questioning but was interrupted by a text message.

**Korsak: I'm in the hospital lobby heading up to Lauren's room where are you?**

Maura's thumb floated above her keyboard for a moment. Instead of trying to make excuses, she told him the truth.

**Maura: I know you told me not to go to Jane but I couldn't get her text message out of my thoughts.**

**Korsak: What did the message say?**

**Maura: Well I asked her where she was going and then she replied with this, "That's not important right now Maura. I just need you to check on her. I need you to keep her safe." Doesn't that strike you as odd?**

**Korsak: That does seem a bit odd even for Jane, she'll usually reply with I'm fine but there is something deeper and it doesn't help that Hoyt's back either. How is she?**

**Maura: Honestly I have no idea.**

**Korsak: What do you mean?**

**Maura: Well, I entered her apartment and found her drunk in the shower. I've never seen her like this before. Something is definitely wrong.**

**Korsak: You saw the scar didn't you?**

**Maura: How do you know about the scar?**

**Korsak: I shouldn't have said anything, it's not my place. I'm going to try to get Laurens statement. Just please take care of her.**

**Maura: Don't worry, she's safe with me.**

Jane started sobering up slightly and noticed the confusion on Maura's face. "Who was that?"

"Korsak. Jane why didn't you tell me?"

"About what Maur?"

"About the scar and how does he even know about it?" Jane could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"I um…"

"You what Jane?" Maura started getting agitated even though she shouldn't be.

"He shouldn't have said anything."

"He didn't tell me anything except he asked me if I saw your scar." Jane tried to reach for the bourbon but Maura beat her to it, "No, tell what happened Jane."

"Why should I have to tell you anything?"

Maura's voice softened greatly. "Because Jane. I can see that it's affecting you enough to where you're drunk at two in the afternoon."

"I'm tired"

"Jane stop hitting on the hedge and just tell me."

"It's beating around the bush."

"Why that idiom exists amazes me. Jane you can tell me anything you know that right?" She nodded her head. Maura stared at her for a moment, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You are going to get out of this tub and put on some clothes and though I do enjoy sitting in the tub. It's quite uncomfortable."

"No come on Maura."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli get your ass out of this bathtub." Jane looked at her with confusion. Maura had never sworn at her before. There were a handful of times Maura ever swore, once when she stubbed her toe on the coffee table and the other time she tripped over Bass. This wasn't the Maura Isles she knew.

"Maura why are you acting like this?"

"Me? How about you Jane? Why did you suddenly storm out of the house. I understand that you're slightly traumatized when we discovered that Hoyt somehow managed to come back from the dead, although physically impossible. But you can't just disappear like that and then send a text saying "Don't worry about me" because that only makes me worry more." Maura paused to catch her breath. "Jane what's going on? I want the truth, not this bullshit excuse "there's nothing going on" because we both know it's a damn lie." Maura unintentionally snapped at her.

Jane flinched when Maura finished speaking. Now that's three cuss words in a day. Jane started to back away, "Maura, I'm fine."

"JANE YOU'RE NOT FUCKING OKAY! WHY ARE YOU SO AFRAID TO LET ME IN?" Maura couldn't stand her right now. She wanted to go and shake her into telling her everything.

She lowered her head and stared at the floor, "I don't want to burden you with this." Jane wasn't ready to tell Maura everything, she couldn't bare the thought of her best friend knowing everything that happened to her.

Maura walked up to Jane, she used one hand to grab Jane's hand and guided her to the bed. Maura left her there for only a moment to grab a bra and a pair of underwear. "What no shirt or pants?"

"Not until you show me the scars." Jane could feel the bile rise her in throat. She wasn't ready to do this. She couldn't do this. Jane reluctantly put on her bra and underwear, she laid back in bed and curled up into a ball. "Jane, I'm not here to judge you or hurt you. I just want to know what happened in your past that causes you to shut everyone out." Maura frowned.

"Okay." Jane took a deep breath. She slowly uncurled from her ball and stretched out making the scars very noticeable. "Where do you want me to start?"

Maura thought about it carefully, "The one on your thigh." She gently placed her hand on her thigh and stroked the scar with her thumb. Jane could already feel the tears stinging her eyes.

"I was sixteen..."

_Jane was packing her softball bag after practice when her friend Maria called out to her, "Hey Jane! We're heading over to Jessica's house if you want to join us!"_

_"I'd love to! I just have to run home quick and change. I'll be there in an hour."_

_"Okay see you there. Wait, we're going to order a pizza, any preference?"_

_"Any except Hawaiian, allergic to pineapple unfortunately!"_

_"We'll keep that in mind. See you later!"_

_"See ya!" Jane was excited. She hadn't slept over at somebody else's in a long time due to a busy schedule. School, softball and tutoring every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. It felt nice being able to have a break once in a while. Jane grabbed her softball bag and school bag and decided that she'd walk home from practice._

_She also decided that she would take a shortcut home. Instead of walking all the way around on 1st street, she thought about taking 5th street and cutting across the alley. Jane was lost in thought and didn't hear two men approach her from behind. One grabbed her waist and the other covered her mouth with a cloth. Her vision went black._

_She slowly started coming to, she could hear laughing. Her eyes fluttered open, there was something over her mouth and she felt a chill run up her spine. There was something between her legs, it was warm. She looked down to see that it was blood, did she start her period? Then it hit her, she had been raped. Tears were spilling out, what did she do to deserve this? She heard footsteps and then a door being unlocked. Four men approached her._

_"Wow, you're beautiful. Damn Troy, you picked a good one." He patted him on the back and then they all started howling like wolves in the night. Jane started to cry. They all started laughing and mocking her. "Aw what's the matter Jane? We're having fun here." The leader walked up to her, ripped off the duct tape and kissed her aggressively. He forced her mouth open with his tongue. This was the perfect opportunity, she relaxed with the kiss. She let him explore her mouth for a moment and then she struck. She tasted blood in her mouth, she'd succeeded. He screamed, "OW!"_

_"What happened Mike?"_

_"Bitch fucking bit me! She'll pay for it." He said it with a malicious grin, she swallowed the bile that nearly poured out of her mouth. She didn't like the sound of that. He walked over to her and untied her from the chair and grabbed her by her hair. He slammed her against the wall, his grip leaving her hair and wrapping around her neck. "Bad girls need to be punished." Jane heard him unzip his pants, he shoved his knee between her legs to gain access to her entrance. He forced himself inside her. She screamed, the pain was unbearable. "NO NO PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!" All four of them laughed and began to mock it, "Oh please it hurts, no no please." She cried, she wanted to die. He was slow with his thrusts, it was torture. His breath started to hitch, he picked up his pace. She felt something bulge from his pocket, then she felt a warm liquid run down her thigh and she screamed as loud as she could. She looked down to see that his pocket knife had opened and was now plunged into her thigh. He stopped for a moment to look down at her leg._

_"My my what have we here?" He pulled the knife out slowly, making Jane scream in agony. "Wow, that's amazing" He brought the knife to his nose and smelt the blood, then he licked the blood off the knife. 'Sadistic bastard' He lowered the knife, she was relieved. Then she felt a sharp pain in her thigh again, "Why have the cut stop mid thigh? Why not have it all the way down." he kissed her cheek. "Something to remember me by. Hey guys would you give us some alone time?" He winked at her. He waited until all of his friends left, then the real fun began._

_She screamed as he started slicing her leg open more. He was slow with the slicing, she just wanted this to end. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears. She needed to act fast otherwise she was going to bleed to death. His head was knee level, perfect. She used her good leg to knee him in the face. She felt his nose break, she smiled internally accepting the small victory. She squirmed away from him, she collapsed to the ground. "Shit" she cursed at herself. She needed to get out of here. She grabbed the knife and plunged it into his back and he cried out in pain. She heard the door open and the other three walked in, she pulled the knife out his back and pointed it at the other three. "Don't move." She walked towards the door, knife still pointed at them. "Get back, against the wall." They didn't move, she lunged at them, "GO" She slammed the door shut and locked it. Then she ran or attempted to. She quickly exited the house to find that she was in the middle of nowhere; naked, alone and covered in blood._

"Oh my god Jane." Maura pulled Jane into a hug, no a death grip. She started to cry, "Jane I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into telling me this. It was completely wrong of me to do so. I knew you weren't ready to discuss this and I forced you to and I'm so so so sorry."

"I'm not finished yet" She said robotically.

"You don't need to finish right now, you can tell me later."

"No, I need to do this now or else I won't want to tell the rest of it."

"Whenever you're ready" Maura kissed Jane's temple for reassurance. She smiled and started again.

_After limping for what seemed like hours she stumbled onto a familiar street, she was almost home. What would her mother say? What would her father say? Her body started to tremble, it suddenly dawned on her that she didn't know what day it was or what time it was. She knew she was going to be in trouble._

_She approached her neighborhood, there was a police car in her driveway. Shit. She walked into her house and slowly closed the door behind her. She heard her mother not even two seconds later, "JANE CLEMENTI-" Her expression went from anger to worry. "Jane?" Her voice was so soft. Jane didn't look up, she couldn't let her mom see her like this, broken, vulnerable. "Jane what happened?"_

_"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Jane couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she just let them fall._

_"Oh my god. Jane we need to get you to the hospital. Come on, get in the car."_

_"No no no please."_

_"Jane, don't argue you with me, you're bleeding." She grabbed Jane's arm and she pulled back._

_"Wait, can I have a shirt? Maybe one of Pa's really big ones?"_

_"Oh yes of course." Angela ran into their bedroom and pulled out and old Metallica shirt from the dresser and ran back out to Jane. She noticed Jane was walking with a limp and she decided to carry her to the car. The ride to the hospital was absolutely silent. Jane didn't know how to tell her mother than she had been gang raped and probably killed one of them in self defense._

Jane broke out into heartbreaking sobs, she couldn't control it. She hated crying but she needed to let it out. She turned away from Maura and curled up into a ball. Maura struggled to keep the fresh set of tears from flooding but wasn't successful. She felt like an ass. 'How could I force Jane to share something like that when she clearly was ready to share it? She kept it hidden from me for a reason and I was so bound and determined to find out what was bothering her that I ended up hurting her further. I'm a horrible person.' She thought. She looked over at Jane and desperately wanted to hold her and apologize, 'I never gave her a shirt.' Maura sprang into action like she was on a mission that could've ended her life. She headed into Jane's closet and looked for some sleep attire for Jane and for her as well. Maura could've swore she left a pair of pajamas here. She went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer and there they were. Maura grabbed her set of pajamas and managed to find Jane an over sized pair of sweatpants and Boston PD sweatshirt. She quickly changed into her sleepwear and made her way over to Jane. "Hey Jane?"

"Yeah Maur."

"Put these on, we're heading over to my house." Jane turned over to face Maura. "Thank you." Maura set the sweatpants down at the end of the bed and handed the sweatshirt to Jane. Jane sat up to put on the sweatshirt and that's when Maura saw the C-Section scar. Maura had pushed Jane enough, she'd ask her about the scar another time.

When Jane finished getting dressed they, along with Jo Friday, piled into her car and drove towards her house. There was an eerie silence until Jo started to whine. "I know, we're almost there Jo Friday." Maura spoke to the dog before Jane had the chance. Deciding that she couldn't handle the silence anymore, Jane pleaded with Maura.

"Say something please."

"What do you want me to say Jane?" The confusion practically oozed out of her like her mouth was a wound of some sort.

"I know you saw the scar, Maura." Maura opened her mouth to protest but shut it instantaneously knowing that she couldn't lie. Maura pulled into her driveway and practically jumped out of the driver's seat and hurried into the house in an attempt to dodge Jane's statement. "Maura?" Jane hurried towards her, picking up Jo Friday as she too rushed into the door. "Maura." She said more sternly.

"It's not my place, Jane. I've pushed to you too much already for one night."

"I-"

"Don't, Jane." Maura headed towards her bedroom. Jane couldn't decide if she wanted to stay away from her or go after her. Maura called out from her bedroom telling Jane to come in there. Jane flopped down onto "her side" of the bed. 'Oh how I missed this bed' she thought to herself. Maura emerged from the closet in pajamas. From what Jane could tell, these were probably designer ones too.

"Why are you in your pj's? It's not even dark out."

"Well I figured I'd lay here with you." Jane looked at her for a moment, Maura couldn't read her expression. "I- I mean if that's okay with you."

"Thank you" she whispered. Jane pulled herself down under the thick comforter and snuggled into bed. She longed for a goodnight's sleep but she knew she wouldn't get one now that Hoyt's back.

Maura propped herself up on one elbow and just watched as the brunette started to drift off into a slumber. Maura knew damn well that Jane wouldn't sleep for much longer, so she decided that it would be in her best interest that she stay and watch her. 'Do it Maura, you know you want to.' She pressed herself up against Jane's back, put a protective arm around her middle and pulled her close. Maura felt Jane tense at first but then Jane relaxed and snuggled closer to Maura. Maura soon found herself slipping into a well needed slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Korsak walked solemnly into the hospital. How does he tell a sixteen year old has been murdered by a ghost? He couldn't believe himself. Charles Hoyt was back. How was that even possible? Jane shot him, but it also made sense. The day in the infirmary felt quite, odd so to speak.

_When they arrived at the prison's infirmary, there was something in the air that told them something isn't right. They couldn't figure it out and it drove Jane absolutely crazy._

_"Something doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is but something just feels off." Jane told Korsak as they entered the prison. Korsak thought to himself for a moment before speaking._

_"Yeah, I feel it too."_

_All three of them walked in silence into the infirmary. When they walked into the infirmary they saw Hoyt laying down asleep, strapped to the hospital bed and a guard posted at the door. A nurse was checking his vital signs and audibly questioned herself. "What the hell is this?" She quietly left the room, assuming to grab some equipment to test whatever she couldn't figure out on the spot. Maura, being the curious human being she was, decided to take a peek at whatever the nurse was looking at. All hell broke loose._

_Jane looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Maura being grabbed by Hoyt, scalpel to her throat. "Hoyt!"_

_The guard un holstered his weapon and pistol whipped Korsak rendering him unconscious. Jane tried fighting off the guard but he was too strong. He held the gun to her head._

_"We meet again, Jane." Hoyt spoke with a deep voice. He brushed the scalpel on Maura's neck causing her to whimper. "Don't worry, it's a minor scrape."_

_"Hoyt let her go!" Jane shrilled at him. Korsak was starting to stir, he turned slightly only to see Maura being held by Hoyt._

'That's it' His mind clicked. The way he held the scalpel. Hoyt was left-handed, he mentioned something about how he had more power with his left hand. Whoever was at the prison wasn't Hoyt.

"Sir can I help you?" The nurse at the desk asked him.

"Yes. I'm here to see a girl, um," Korsak fumbled with his notepad. "Lauren Sawyer. She was brought in about two hours ago."

"Room 473."

Korsak head towards her room. How does he tell a sixteen year old, who nearly bled to death, that her father was murdered by a ghost? He tried racking his brain on how to approach this. Throughout the years of being a detective, Korsak has seen some of the most gruesome crime scenes and the horrendous murderers that walked through his life but this one was different. Hoyt had this thing of getting under your skin and clinging himself to your soul. He was like an infection that seemed to never leave.

Hoyt was the madness that lurked in us all that begged to be free in your deepest animal mind. He is what you hide from in your beds every night. He is what you want to sedate into silence and paralysis when you go into the nocturnal haven where he shouldn't be able to tread but there he is. He's in your dreams, he's on the streets watching your every move. Preparing his next move because he's somehow managed to avoid death on more than one occasion.

When Korsak walked into the hospital, he felt his temperature rising in anger. There was Lauren: beaten, bruised, soon to be scarred both mentally and physically. He didn't want to question her right now but he needed to. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. Korsak's heart broke for her. He knew what kind of man Hoyt was, why would he attack a sweet girl like her? "Hi" she croaked.

"Hi Lauren. Do you remember me?"

"You're the detective from the house right?"

"Yep, I'm Detective Korsak but you can call me Vince if you would like to. I need to ask you some questions. Are you up for talking with me?"

"Sure but first could you hand me my water from the tray?" She pointed at the tray that was just out of her reach.

"Of course." He guided the straw to her mouth and she sucked down the remaining water from the cup. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I only remember pits and pieces but I'll probably remember more once I've had a few days to process everything."

"Start with what you remember." Lauren closed her eyes for a moment presumably to concentrate.

"I was up in my dad's room sorting the laundry when I heard a gunshot. I panicked." She held back a sob. "Then I heard them talk for a minute and then there was another shot. I could hear my dad screaming 'Don't shoot, don't shoot, I'll tell you everything you need to know.' That's when I hid in the closet. They started talking again, I don't remember what they said. There was a third shot, he screamed so loud." She gasped in horror.

"We can stop if you need to take a break."

"No, I'm fine." Lauren took a deep breath. "God, I'm so stupid. I got up to go sit at the top of the stairs because I wanted to know what was going on. When I got to the stairs, he fired another shot. My dad was on his knees and he pointed the gun at his head and he.. he threw him in a chair and tied him up. Then he asked where I was and I ran back into his bedroom closet and he must've heard me shut the closet. The next thing I knew he was on top of me."

"I hate to ask but were you raped?"

"No thank god," Korsak felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. "He had something in his hand, a scalpel, I think he had two but I don't remember. Then my dad started screaming. He started asking me questions."

"Questions about what?"

"Why my dad cheated throughout medical school and pinned it on him."

"Your dad and Hoyt went to the same medical school?"

"They were best friends apparently." Korsak wrote in his notes.

"Why do you think he asked you about when they were medical school?"

"Honestly I have no idea."

"What happened next?" He knew what happened next but he needed to hear it from her.

"He stabbed me in the middle of one of my palms. I screamed and then I heard my dad scream up 'I'll tell you everything just please don't hurt her' and then he stabbed my hand and punched me a few times until I passed out. Can I see my dad?"

"I'm so sorry, Lauren."

"No please tell me he didn't." Korsak didn't answer. "Oh my god" She started to scream which was completely understandable. A nurse walked in.

"What's going on here?"

"I just inform her of her father's passing. I was just leaving." Lauren was still screaming when he walked out of the room. He clicked the down button for the elevator. Korsak grew angrier and pushed the button rapidly, he heard a crack. 'Great, you couldn't keep your anger at a reasonable level so you decide to take it out on a button. Nicely done Vince.' He pulled out his phone and decided to call Jane. He dialed her number and waited… and waited… and waited. No answer. 'Come on Jane' Then he tried Maura. No answer. He tried her again.

" _Hello?"_ She just woke up.

"Hey Doctor Isles it's me."

" _Hello Detective Korsak. What's up?"_

"I just got done with Lauren at the hospital."

" _Oh crap. Detective Korsak, I'm so sorry for leaving you by yourself."_

"Don't worry about it, Doctor Isles. Is everything okay with Jane?"

" _Yeah, she's asleep at the moment but I could wake her if you need to talk to her."_

"Don't bother, I just wanted to call and check on her."

" _How did it go with Lauren?"_

"She remembered most of the details and I'm going to have officers posted outside her hospital room until she's able to leave." There was a pregnant silence that urged him to continue. "Her father and Hoyt went to med school together."

" _They what?!"_ Maura unintentionally screamed over the phone. Korsak ripped the phone away from his ear.

"Yeah, they were best friends apparently."

" _I'll be in the office shortly, we'll talk then."_

"No, stay with Jane. I'm heading over to your house along with a unit who was stay with you guys until Hoyt it caught."

" _We'll be here. See you soon Detective Korsak."_

"Goodbye Doctor Isles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but there is more... surprised in store :)


	4. Chapter 4

Normally when Korsak drove, he cranked up the volume in his classic car but today he sat in utter silence just thinking about the last few days. Hoyt forced himself back in not only his life but Jane's life as well. She had just pieced her life back together and he knew that her world was crumbling faster than before. _She can never catch a fucking break, can she?_ He thought. There was traffic up ahead, the sound of sirens were faint but approaching. Korsak wasn't in a rush to go anywhere, he was only stopping by Maura's place to discuss the case. He threw his car in park and decided to scope out the scene.

When he walked towards the scene, something caught his eye. He could feel his heart beating against his chest and the sound of his heartbeat perforated his eardrums.. Hoyt. It couldn't be. Korsak tried to play it off and casually walk towards him. _Why isn't he running from me?_ _I looked at him dead in the eyes._ Hoyt turned around to look at the scene for himself. Korsak grabbed his shoulder and turned him. "Can I help you sir?" It wasn't Hoyt.

"No, I'm sorry for being quite rude." His mind was playing tricks on him. He decided to walk to Maura's, seeing it was boxed in and couldn't get it out. Her house was just down the block.

He took a breath before he knocked on her door.

"Come in!" He heard from the opposite side of the door. He walked in the foyer and was awestruck. She'd remodeled her house again. The walls had been painted a light grey, the couches were still white but instead of green accent pillows they were a yellow, her coffee table was now white, the single cushioned chairs were now a grey floral print with yellow blankets that draped over the back of them.

That's Maura, out there but classy. Her living room was a classic representation of herself. "Hey Doctor Isles, it's me." He shouted.

"I'll be out there in a minute, there's beer in the fridge. Help yourself" she called out from the back of the house. Even her kitchen was different. The kitchen had the same grey colored paint on its walls, the counters were marble and had the same yellow colored accent pieces as the living room and the cabinets were a darker grey. It was beautiful, to say the least. Footsteps took him out of his thoughts. "You ever think about doing interior design on the side?"

"You know, I actually contemplated becoming an interior designer when I enrolled in college to agitate my mother."

"I've been wanting to completely remodel my house but just don't have the time and the creative mindset you do. Would you do it for me? I'd be happy to pay you."

"I'd love to do it for you Korsak and don't trouble yourself in paying me."

"Doctor Isles, I couldn't do that."

"Consider it a gift, Detective."

"Thanks Maura. How's Jane doing?"

"Distraught, confused, terrified, given the circumstances, I can't blame her. She keeps telling me that she's fine when I know she's feeding me bullshit." Korsak's eyes went wide, Maura never cussed, _never_.

"I'm shocked, Doctor Isles. You never cuss."

"No I typically don't but I'm just.." Maura was at a loss for words. She honestly couldn't explain how she really felt. There were so many emotions she was feeling in that moment that she couldn't narrow it down to a few emotions.

* * *

_Everything seemed to move in slow motion, there was a headache inducing light that pierced her eyes. She could hear a faint buzzing noise in her ears. She felt groggy. She found herself bound to a chair, restrained by an old rope. As she moved, the rope rubbed her skin raw to the point of a crimson river trickled from her wrists to the floor, pooling near her feet. A chill ran up her spine, she's been here before. The familiar pool of blood that puddled between her legs felt all too real. Tears streaming down her face and faint laughter beyond the door. The creaking of the door forced her to pull herself together. Four men approached her. She felt a tingling sensation flow through her fingertips and suddenly she was looking down on the unfolding scene._

" _Wow, you're beautiful. Damn Troy you picked a good one!" He patted him on the back and then they all started howling like wolves in the night._

_Jane looked down herself as she heard a cry escape. She was paralyzed, it was bad enough she experienced this the first time but it was downright torture to watch it from a different angle. All she wanted to do was hit these bastards where it hurt them most._

_They all started laughing and mocking her. "Aw, what's the matter, Janey." Okay this part was different she thought. It wasn't the leader of the four that spoke. There was a fifth man that she couldn't see in the shadows. "We're just having a little fun here."_

_No, it couldn't be._

_The leader of the four walked up and ripped off the duct tape and kissed her aggressively. He forced her mouth open with his tongue. This was the perfect opportunity, she relaxed with the kiss. She let him explore her mouth for a moment._

_Jane watched the scene unfold and she could still feel the roughness of his tongue forcefully treading in her mouth and now felt blood in her mouth followed by a scream._

" _OW!" Jane silently praised herself for that._

" _What happened Mike?"_

" _Bitch fucking bit me! She'll pay for that!" Jane saw the malicious grin that grew on his face but saw it die down as the fifth man spoke._

" _Don't worry now, Janey will pay for that. Bad girls need to be punished." The fifth man appeared from the shadows and removed his hood. He grinned uncontrollably. The fifth man was Hoyt. Out-of-body Jane started screaming when Hoyt advanced to dream Jane. She felt herself being pulled into darkness._

_The scene faded and Jane was left in a dark room with a light shining down on her. She couldn't see beyond the light but she could hear everything. She heard footsteps that sped towards her and then suddenly slow. She could hear him breathe in her ears. When she turned to face him, he was gone._

" _BOO!" It came without warning. She crumbled to the floor and covered her ears with her hands. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted into the darkness._

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Maura and Korsak looked at each other wide eyed and the scream caused Maura to abandon the cup that shattered on the floor when she heard the scream. They rushed into Maura's room to find Jane thrashing and intertwined between sheets.

"Jane, Jane. Wake up, it's just a dream." Jane wouldn't fought harder. Korsak went to the other side of the bed to hold her down only to receive a punch to the nose. "JANE!" Maura physically shook her.

Jane blinked rapidly, she turned to see blood drip down onto the sheets from Korsak's nose. "Oh my god Korsak, I'm so sorry."

"I'll be fine more importantly, are you okay?" He knew he shouldn't have bothered because she'll just say she's fine and pretend nothing's wrong.

"Ye- No, no I'm not okay." There wasn't a point in lying to them anymore. She let the tears flow. "No, I'm not okay. I can't believe I tell people I'm fine all the time when I really just want to scream anything and everything. My worst nightmares are coming back to haunt me and I feel powerless. I just got my life back together and it was ripped away from me again." There was a pregnant silence. Maura and Korsak sat there and waited for her to continue but there was just silence.

"J-Jane?" Maura asked her.

"Yeah Maur?"

"Can- Can I ask what you were dreaming about?"

"The… rape but it was different this time." Korsak just sat in silence, he knew that she was attacked but he didn't know that she was raped by them.

"How do you mean?"

"It started the same, being grabbed by two men and waking up, tied to a chair, sitting in my own blood. There were four men the night of the attack but…"

"But what Jane?" Korsak choked out, trying to hold back some of his own tears.

"There's was five in this nightmare and I watched it happen."

"Wha-What do you mean you watched it happen?"

"It started out as me being attacked and then I was watching it from above, like an out of body type of thing."

"Well it's not uncommon to experience an out of body episode with something so traumatic. Did you happen to see who the fifth man was?"

"Yeah." Her voice trembled when she replied.

"Who was it?"

"Him." Maura didn't understand. Korsak on the other hand knew exactly who it was.

"Who?" She looked over at Korsak and he told her.

"Hoyt."

"Oh my god." Maura's eyes went wide again, "He couldn't have been there twenty years ago could he have?"

"He could have? That could explain his obsessive behavior towards Jane." Jane felt bile rising and she rushed towards the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, leaving Korsak and Maura to talk alone again.

"I really hope I'm wrong with my prediction. If he was there that night…" She trailed off.

"I really hope he wasn't, that will just torture her more." Korsak replied. The bathroom door opened and stood a wide eyed Jane in the doorway.

"I need to tell you both something that nobody but Ma knows." Jane didn't know how to tell them, so instead she lifted her shirt. There was a vertical incision on her lower abdomen.

"Is that what I think it is?" Korsak pondered.

"If you mean a C-Section scar, yes, yes it is."

"When were you pregnant?" Maura asked.

"Seventeen." Maura gasped. "If Hoyt watched from the shadows like I saw in my dream, then he knew about the baby. Hell he could've been the father of my child."

"Jane, where's the baby?"

"King's Chapel Cemetery." She sobbed. "There was a complication and he didn't make it." Maura was sobbing at this point. "You have no idea how many times I woke up screaming and telling God he should've taken me instead."

"Jackson Vincent Rizzoli." Jane and Maura looked up at Korsak who was also crying. "Your mom told me after the funeral."

"That's how you knew about the scars. You were on the force when she was attacked."

"And I still haven't caught the bastards that hurt her." He mentally kicked himself. Twenty years and he still couldn't find the pricks who hurt Jane. The night of her attack he vowed to protect her at all costs.

There was a knock at the door, Korsak unholstered his weapon and Maura clung to Jane like a lifeline. Jane pulled Maura into the closet out of instinct and pressed her ear against the door. "Can you hear anything?"

"Not really. I can't hear anything over these designer suits." Jane chuckled, it was a good sound. Something that didn't happen often but when it did it was like nothing else mattered in the world.

"Jane, Maura? Where are you guys?" Jane opened the closet door. "Jane, there's a package for you."

"I didn't order anything. It might be another _ungodly_ gift from Grandma Rizzoli." Jane rolled her eyes. "Who brought it here?"

"UPS, don't worry the driver is an old friend. It doesn't have a bomb inside." Without thinking Jane opened the box and jumped away from it.

"Jane what is it."

"Look." Maura looked in the box and found a dvd and note. She read the note aloud.

" _Here we are again, Jane."_

"Hoyt sent it. Burn the disk." Jane practically screamed at her.

"Do you know what's on it?"

"No and quite honestly I don't want to find out either." She spoke in a low, raspy voice.

"How about I watch the tape and I'll tell you what's on it?" Jane hesitated but silently agreed. Maura walked into her living room and put the dvd in the dvd player. Jane stayed in the kitchen with Korsak.

"Hey Maura where's your broom?" He shouted in her general direction. "You want some coffee?" Korsak asked as he poured himself another cup.

"Please." Jane said desperately.

"It's in the closet by the entryway." Maura answered.

"Korsak why do you need the broom?" Jane cocked an eyebrow.

"When you screamed Maura dropped her coffee cup." Jane looked down at her hands and began rubbing her scars again.

"Oh my god." Maura gasped.

"What's wrong Maura?" She didn't respond. "Maura?"

"The funeral." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What about it?" Korsak inquired.

"That's what's on the video. He knows about the baby."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance, I didn't realize I only uploaded Chapter 5 to ff.net!! You guys will be getting two chapters today!

“Hey Nina, where is everybody? I went down to the morgue and Maura wasn’t there.” Frankie asked the new detective. 

  
  


“You know, I’m not exactly sure. I know Korsak and Dr. Isles were supposed to go interview the victim at the hospital a few hours ago but I figure they’d be done by now. As for Jane, I haven’t the slightest clue. Do you think something happened to them?” Nina spoke with concern in her voice. 

  
  


“Nah, they can handle themselves.” Frankie shrugged. 

  
  


“From what Korsak said, Jane hasn’t been acting like herself since she left the scene yesterday.”

  
  


“What do you mean?”

  
  


“Didn’t you hear? Hoyt’s back.” Frankie turned a deadly shade of white. ‘Hoyt’s back.’ Echoed in his ears. His eyes went wide with fear. 

  
  


“Wha-WHAT!” Everyone on the floor looked at him. 

  
  


“I’m guessing you didn’t know.” Nina cocked an eyebrow at his outburst.

  
  


“Why am I never told anything anymore? I’m heading to Maura’s.”

  
  


“No you’re not.” She blurted out. 

  
  


“And why not?” He pouted like a five year old whose mother told him no. 

  
  


“Because they told me not to let you out of my sight.” She lied. Since Nina started here she’d fallen for the young Rizzoli detective. There was something about him that she truly admired. Nina made excuses for him to stay because she didn’t want him to ever leave. 

  
  


“Okay, what are you working on right now?” He walked to her. She inhaled his scent. Old spice and pine needles. 

  
  


“I.. uh..” She paused for a moment. “I-” She was interrupted when someone called Frankie’s name. 

  
  


“Hey yo Frankie, I got a package for you.” Rondo’s voice echoed throughout BPD.  

  
  


“Hey Rondo. How you doing?” Rondo handed him the package with shaky hands. “Hey man you alright?”

  
  


“Yeah, I’ve never done this before. I mean, I’ve never been handed money to give someone a package like this. Where’s Vanilla?”

  
  


“She’s out on sick leave.” He knew Frankie was lying to him. “Do you know who gave it to you?”

  
  


“He called himself, oh goddammit what was it. The doctor, physician-”

  
  


“The Surgeon?” Nina chimed in. 

  
  


“THAT’S IT!” He got too excited when he recognized the name. 

  
  


“Do you think you could describe him for me?”

  
  


“Here I can show you a picture.” Rondo fumbled in his pockets and grabbed a wallet. He opened it to reveal a picture that looked torn out of a newspaper.  “Here, this is what he looked like.”

  
  


“Where did you get his mugshot?”

  
  


“I jacked the newspaper from the stand and read this article that totally blasted Vanilla. His picture was there and it said that he was framed under it.”

  
  


“These people I swear to god. Thanks man.” Rondo stood there, he knew what that meant. “It’s all I got man, sorry. Jane normally has cash.” Frankie handed him ten dollars. 

  
  


“Ay thanks man. Tell Vanilla I said hello and give her a big ole kiss for me.” 

  
  


He chuckled, “Alright man. See you later.” Frankie fumbled with the package.  _ It’s too small to be a bomb. Who knows? Screw it. What the hell is this? A blank DVD, is this a joke?  _

  
  


“Hey Frankie what’s that?” Pointing to the DVD.

  
  


“One of Hoyt’s games, he sent over a DVD. Probably of someone he just killed. Let’s check it out.” 

  
  


They walked over to Nina’s computer and she popped the DVD into the drive and it started playing. He was clearly trying to stay out of view while filming but he recognized his voice. “Poor Janie” Frankie stared at the screen harder and noticed her obnoxious curls whipping around. His eyes widen in horror. The funeral, he knew. Frankie shut off the video before it really revealed anything. 

  
  


“Frankie what the hell did we just watch?” He shook his head and he dialed Korsak’s number.

  
  


“Come on Vince, pick up.” He took a deep breath. 

  
  


_ “This is Sergeant Korsak.” _

  
  


_ “ _ Hey Korsak, it’s me. Listen we’ve got a problem. Hoyt just sent us a video.”

  
  


_ “Was it the funeral?”  _ Korsak interrogated. 

  
  


“How’d you know?”

  
  


_ “He sent us the same video. We’re on our way in.”  _ Korsak angrily replied. 

  
  


“Who is we?”

  
  


_ “Myself, Maura and Jane.” _

  
  


“How are they doing?”

  
  


“ _ Not good.” _

  
  


“I’ll see you shortly.” He didn’t give Korsak the chance to respond. Frankie, in a fit of rage, threw his cell across the room. “Nina, I need you to see if this video has been posted anywhere, shared in a text, twitter, facebook. Everywhere.” 

  
  


“Frankie what’s going on?” Nina asked.

  
  


“I’ll let Jane explain that when she gets here.”

  
  


“You’re freaking me out.” She spoke like a child.  

  
  


“I know, I’m sorry.” He hesitated for a moment before walking up to her and enveloping her in a hug. He felt his heart beating rapidly, he thought it was going to beat out of his chest and walk out of the room. Nina felt the same way. They stayed like this for a moment and she noticed people staring. 

  
  


“Frankie they’re starting to stare.” She look up at him. 

  
  


“Let them.” He said with a smirk. “Sit down for a second, we need to watch this.” 

  
  


“I thought we were waiting for Jane.” 

  
  


“I’m going to let her explain what’s happening but I just want you to be prepared for it.”

  
  


“Okay.” Her heart started racing again and her finger hovered over the keyboard. She took a deep breath and pushed the spacebar and the video started playing again. 

  
  


_ It was a glacial day, as it being the height of Boston’s winter. This day had been mild, snow wise, but harsh because it was below zero and the wind didn’t help. The wind blew the pop up canopy away and no one seemed to mind it. His laugh could be heard over the wind, his dark, sinister, creepy laugh. He zoomed in on the funeral taking place. Angela had been a wreck the whole service and there was Jane. Frozen in place trying to take in what was happening.  _

  
  


_ The camera zoomed out and faint footsteps could be heard and there was a clearer view of the funeral, instead of being behind a tree a hundred feet away, Hoyt was crouched behind a grave only a few feet away.  The pastor gave his speech, which the camera couldn’t pick up, then asked if anyone would like to say a few words.  _

  
  


_ “I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you. I didn’t see them, I saw this innocent little boy and I didn’t resent you. You were an innocent bystander in all of this. I’m so sorry Jackson, I’m sorry you didn’t make it. I failed you.” She paused and broke out into heartbreaking sobs. “I love you so much Jackson Vincent Rizzoli, you will always have a place in my heart.” She placed a lily onto his coffin and whispered. “I’ll see you soon baby.” The pastor had tears in his eyes. _

  
  


_ Jane nodded her head as a signal to lower the coffin. Hoyt laughed again, Jane turned her head towards the camera with a confused look on her face like she’d heard someone but brushed it off as nothing. The video faded out.  _

  
  


“Oh my god. That’s terrible, I-” There was a ding on her computer. “No, no, no, no this can’t be happening. Please tell me this is a glitch.” Nina stared at her screen in horror. 

  
  


“Nina, what’s wrong?” No response. “What’s happening? NINA!” He shouted at her getting everyone’s attention again. She pointed to the screen. The video was just uploaded to the internet. 

  
  


“Jane, we’ve got a problem.” 

  
  


“Korsak what’s wrong?”

  
  


“No time, get ready. We have to head to the station now. I’ll meet you in the car.” And with that, he was out the door. 

  
  


“Oh man, I don’t like when he gets like this because I just know it’s not going to be good.” Jane dreaded this.

  
  


“What do you think is going on?” Maura pressed. 

  
  


“I have no idea. Come on, let’s go.” They both ran out the door, neglecting the locks and security system. 

  
  


Korsak was starting to panic. He focused on his breathing. In and out. In and out. His palms started to sweat. When he heard them get in the car, he sped away. “Hoyt sent the BPD the video.” He blurted. 

  
  


“Son of a bitch.” Maura muttered, earning her a look from both Jane and Korsak. “What?”

  
  


“It’s weird hearing you swear.” Korsak spoke.

  
  


“It felt.. I don’t know. It felt good to.” 

  
  


“Who are you and what have you done with Maura?” Jane cocked an eyebrow. “What happened to swearing is improper use of my vocabulary.” 

  
  


“It's okay if I swear once in awhile, not the way you and Frankie talk though. Now it would hypocritical of me to, from now on, judge your “improper use of your vocabulary”” Maura made the quote motion, earning a chuckle from Jane. That was the best sound she’s ever heard. Jane’s laugh, it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She craved it, she wished Jane would laugh more often. Maura hated seeing her like this, torn down, almost dehumanized. 

  
  


The rest of the car ride was in silence, you could hear a pin drop and feel the anxiety oozing into the air. They all exited the car and rushed into BPD. Once they reach the squad room, they were greeted by Frankie, Nina and Cavanaugh.  _ This can’t be good,  _ she thought to herself. 

  
  


“Korsak, Dr.Isles, Jane. I think you all need to take a seat.” Jane got an idea. 

  
  


“Campfire.” Korsak and Maura looked at her in confusion. “It means grab a chair and sit in a circle. You know like a campfire.” 

  
  


“Campfire, where’d you come up with that one Rizzoli?” Korsak asked. 

  
  


“One of my ex boyfriends, DiNozzo.”

  
  


“You mean, NCIS Agent DiNozzo?” Cavanaugh inquired. “How’s he doing?”

  
  


“Good, I think. Hopefully his mouth hasn’t gotten him into too much trouble. I learned after one Gibb’s slap.” 

  
  


“Damn, he still does that?” They both chuckled. “Alright, I hate to break up this moment but down to business. Can I have everyone’s attention please?” Cavanaugh’s voice boomed. Everyone on the floor looked at him. “Half an hour ago, a package was delivered to Detective Frankie Rizzoli which contained a video. That same video was just uploaded to the internet only moments ago. May I direct your attention to the monitor.” He hit the play button. Hoyt’s smug expression caught her attention, Jane’s blood boiled. 

  
  


**_“Ah, here we are again, Jane. You thought you got me, but remember this. I’m always two steps ahead of the game. What you’re about to watch might be painful for some.”_ **

 

The screen faded and the funeral scene came up. She couldn’t watch it, she felt someone grab her hand and squeeze. Maura. What would she do without her? Maura had been her rock since the beginning. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her own voice. “ **_You will always have a place in my heart._ ** ” The screen faded to him clapping slowly.  **_This next part is my favorite. Jane if you’re watching, you might want something to ease this pain.”_ ** The video faded again but it was darker. This video was different than the one they’d received earlier in the day.  There was a light that hung from the ceiling. “Oh no.” She said out loud. “ **_Damn, Troy you picked a good one!_ ** ” 

 

Jane felt the bile rising. Jane’s vision began to blur. The video continued and she heard herself screaming, she couldn’t take this anymore. She felt arms wrap around her, they weren’t Maura’s this time. They were Angela’s, she placed a deep kiss to her temple and just held her. Jane let the tears fall. There it was out for the world to know, Jane Rizzoli broken, vulnerable. The next words she heard, made her freeze and sent another abysmal chill up her spine. 

  
  


**_“Don’t worry now, Janey will pay for that. Bad girls need to be punished.”_ ** He was there, it wasn’t a dream. It was real, all of it. Her mother squeezed tighter letting her know that she was there if she needed her. She leaned into it, she needed this. 

  
  


**_“Until we meet again, Jane.”_ **

  
  


Deciding that she couldn’t be here any longer, considering her secret was out, she ran out of the squad room. Thankfully the elevator was already open when she got there. The ride down felt never ending. She pressed the ground floor button again, repeatedly. When the elevator dinged, the doors opened. She didn’t even hesitate before plowing down the people waiting at the elevator, she just kept running. She ran to the only safe place she knew, Maura’s. 

  
  


When she got to Maura’s, she nearly took out the front door. She locked the handle and the deadbolt and armed the security system. Deciding that wasn’t enough, she moved the dining table and the chairs to barricade the door. After she rearranged the furniture, she took step back to look at her work and she took a deep breath. She look at her hands, the ones ruined by him. They shook terribly and ached.. No, burned. They burned at the memories. 

  
  


Jane ran to the freezer and grabbed two ice packs and an ace bandage. She wrap one hand effortlessly, the other was quite a challenge. Jane wrapped it the best she could. Jane went back to the spot Maura and her shared only an hour and half ago, the closet with designer suits. She hid in the back and brought her knees to her chest. Jane felt like a child hiding from the monsters under her bed, in this case the monsters were not only in her head but they were out there looking for her. She started crying softly. 

  
  


She heard the front door open but didn’t move, she moved further into the closet and held her breath.  _ Oh god he’s here. This can’t be happening.  _ She thought. 

  
  


“Jane!” Maura’s voice rippled through the air.  _ Thank God.  _ She still didn’t move she just sat there. Maura’s footsteps became louder and louder as she approached her bedroom. “Jane?” Jane tried moving back even further into the closet but she accidently knocked something off a hanger giving away her spot. 

  
  


Maura opened the closet and what she saw scared her. There was Jane hiding in the closet, innocent like a child. “Jane? Will you please come out?” Jane shook her head no. Maura sat down to face her. “What can I do?” Tears threatened to spill over when Maura asked her. She hated seeing her best friend so tortured, so broken. 

  
  


“Will you get Ma?” Jane spoke in a childlike manner which was a huge red flag in Maura’s mind. This, in Maura’s mind, meant that Jane was genuinely terrified, she never wanted Angela. 

  
  


“Yeah, I’ll be right back.” Maura ran to the top of the stairs. “ANGELA I NEED YOUR HELP!”

  
  


“I’LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!” She yelled back. Maura heard her shuffle downstairs and saw her come up the stairs. They met at the top. Angela saw the tears forming in Maura’s eyes and she cupped Maura’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

  
  


“It’s Jane.” She gulped. “She won’t come out of the closet and she’s asking for you.” Angela rushed over to the closet and knelt to Jane’s level. 

  
  


“Janie, will you come out please?” She shook her head no. “You either come out or I leave you there. We both know I’m too old to be sitting on the closet floor or any floor period.” Jane hesitated for a moment and came out. Angela wrapped her arms around Jane. “I know, baby. I know.” Jane began sobbing and held her mother tighter. “Come on let’s lay down.” Angela led them towards the bed and let go for a second to get comfortable. Jane laid her head on her mother’s chest and squeezed her. 

  
  


“I’m going to sleep in the guest room.” Maura spoke softly.

  
  


“Nonsense, this is your house Maura.” 

  
  


“Thanks Angela, I’ll be okay. She needs you right there with her.” Angela began rubbing circles on Jane’s back. “I’ll be downstairs if you guys need anything.”

  
  


“Please” Jane hiccuped. “Stay.” 

  
  


“Okay.” Maura thought for a moment about where to lay. She moved to the side where Jane laid and laid right behind her. Maura wrapped one arm around Jane’s waist and Maura moved closer. Angela kissed Jane’s forehead. 

  
  


“Ma will you sing to me?”

  
  


“Sure baby.” Angela thought for a moment. “This is one of my favorites.” She began with a low hum. 

  
  


_ “Guardian Angel From Heaven So Bright _

  
  


_ Watching beside me to lead me aright _

  
  


_ Fold thy wings round me O guard me with love _

  
  


_ Softly sing songs to me Of heav'n above”  _  Maura recognized the hymn and started to sing along with her. 

 

_ “Beautiful angel My guardian so mild _

  
  


_ Tenderly guide me For I am thy Child _

  
  


_ Beautiful angel My guardian so mild _

  
  


_ Tenderly guide me For I am thy Child _

 

_ Angel so holy Whom God sends to me _

  
  


_ Sinful and lowly My guardian to be _

  
  


_ Wilt thou not cherish The child of thy care? _

  
  


_ Let me not perish My trust is thy pray'r _

  
  


_ Oh may I never forget thou art near _

  
  


_ Keep thou me ever in love and in fear _

  
  


_ Waking and sleeping In labor and rest _

  
  


_ In thy sweet keeping My life shall be blest” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

 

“Korsak what are we going to do about this?” Frankie was the first one to speak.

  
  


“What do you mean, we’re going to catch this sick son of a bitch.” Korsak’s voice echoed throughout the station. 

  
  


“I’m pulling Rizzoli off the case, Korsak you’re in charge of the case. Rizzoli will be on desk duty until he is caught, she can help a little and I mean very little. I don’t want this case getting tossed out because she was involved. He’s too dangerous to be on the streets and I will not have it be jeopardized. Do I make myself clear?” Cavanaugh wasn’t angry but then again wasn’t happy either. 

  
  


“Crystal.” Everyone in the room said in unison. 

  
  


“I’m going to give Angela and Maura a call.” Cavanaugh excused himself from the room. 

  
  


“Do we have any leads on this prick?” Korsak asked everyone in the room. Everyone looked at each other and nodded no. “Then find one, what are you all standing around for?!” 

  
  


“Korsak, relax a little bit. We’re all on edge and we all want to catch this guy but we gotta stick together and work as a team. It’s bad enough Cavanaugh is already hounding about this.” Frankie spoke.

  
  


“I know I’m sorry, I just hate seeing Jane go through this again. We’ve got to catch this guy.” 

  
  


“Don’t worry Korsak, we will.”

  
  


**_Maura’s House a few hours later…._ **

  
  


The three of them were still in Maura’s bed, both Jane and Maura were still sleeping. Angela woke up an hour earlier just watching them sleep, safe. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. “Hello?”

  
  


_ “Hey Angela, it’s Sean. How is Jane doing?” _

  
  


“She’s doing alright now, she’s asleep finally.” Angela said sadly.

  
  


_ “I don’t want her back at the station, I’ve already kicked her off the case as of a few hours ago. I also put her on desk duty. She can kick and scream all she wants but I’m not going to lose her to this guy.” _

  
  


“Thank Sean.” She looked over at Jane and Maura who were curled up in each other’s arms

  
  


_ “If you guys need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” _

  
  


“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Angela sighed. “Goodbye, Sean.” 

  
  


“ _ Bye Angela. _ ” 

  
  


Angela looked over at the bedside clock and realized it was 5:45pm and decided that she would get up to make dinner. She slowly got out of bed to avoid waking up the girls. 

  
  


In her head she was thinking of what to make when she got a text from Frankie,  **_Hey Ma, just asking what was for dinner. It’s going to be a late night at the station, I’m going to drop by the apartment to grab a change of clothes and a bite to eat. I’m trying to eat a little healthier, I can just hear you and Maura in my head going, “You should eat healthier.”_ **

  
  


Something healthy, something healthy. She tapped her finger to her chin and opened the fridge. There was leftover grilled chicken from the night before. Chicken caesar salad.  **Hey Frankie, I’m going to make something light for the girls as I’m sure they aren’t really hungry after everything that happened today. I’m making chicken caesar salad, do you want me to add anything to it? -Ma.**

  
  


**_What are you going to put in it?_ **

  
  


**Lettuce, chicken, parmesan cheese, almonds, croutons, tomatoes and spring onions. Anything you want added to it?**

  
  


**_Could you throw some red apple in there? I know it sounds weird but it gives it a weird but delicious flavor to it. Trust me Ma, you’ll like it._ **

  
  


**I can do that. See you soon :***

  
  


**_I hate that Maura taught you how to use emoticons. Love you Ma, see you soon._ **

  
  


Angela set her phone down and began making the salad, in her mind she was thinking, “ _ really apples in a caesar salad.  _ When she finished making the salad, she took a bite and sure enough the apple gave it a sweeter taste. She could hear movement coming from upstairs which meant one of them was up. 

  
  


A few minutes later Maura slowly made her way down the stairs, not really caring what her hair or clothes looked like. She was too tired to care. Angela handed her a steaming hot cup of tea. “I’m making a caesar salad for Frankie for dinner, would you like some honey?” 

  
  


“No thank you, I’m not really hungry after what we watched at the station.” 

  
  


“I completely understand. Is Jane still sleeping?” 

  
  


“Yes, would you like me to wake her for dinner?” 

  
  


“Nah, I’ll let her sleep. Poor girl hasn’t been sleeping all that well the last couple of weeks. Considering all that’s happened.” Angela got quiet. 

  
  


Maura was about to say something when she got a call. “Hello?”

  
  


“ _ Hello pretty lady, I was wondering if you had my favorite girl with you. I would love to chat with her.”  _

  
  


“What the fuck do you want Hoyt?”

  
  


_ “Oh come on Doctor Isles, is that really how you want to play this game?” _

  
  


“I don’t have time for this” Maura hung up the phone and blocked the phone number. A few seconds later he calls again. “Leave us alone!” 

  
  


_ “Oh I will, once I get Jane in my arms. Which won’t be long.”  _ He laughed over the phone. 

  
  


“What are you talking about?” 

  
  


_ “Doctor Isles, I’m everywhere! I thought you of all people would have known that by now. I would check on the sleeping woman in your bed.” _

  
  


Frankie had just walked in the door when they heard glass shattering upstairs followed by a blood curtling scream.  “JANE!” Frankie was the first one up the stairs. When he got to Maura’s room there was blood spatter on the bed, wall and near the window. The window. He rushed over to find nothing. “How in the hell did he get out of here so fast?” 

  
  


_ “You see Doctor Isles, I always get what I want.” _ Click. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
